This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a longitudinal study investigating structural outcome predictors of mild cognitive impairment (MCI). Three scans were performed with all subjects reported as normal at scan 1. By follow-up (scan 2) some subjects had converted to MCI while others remained normal. A third scan was performed and at this point some subjects had progressed to Alzheimer's disease (AD) while others returned to/remained normal. This project is looking at hippocampal volume as a predictor of conversion from MCI to AD